


Harmony Constant

by melianthegreat



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melianthegreat/pseuds/melianthegreat
Summary: After all their time together James sets forth an elaborate surprise for Richard. Others take part





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the beautiful Michael Nesmith song, Harmony Constant. I present it to you as a Christmas present

**Part one: A Silent and Quiet Restoration**

James sniffled as he woke from his nap. He woke feeling better from the cold that had tortured him the past few days, but he wasn't quite well yet. Richard had been such a mother hen, making sure he took medicine, keeping him in bed (even though James always believed staying active made minor colds go away faster), and making sure he had plenty of liquids. James even had to put his foot down and insist Richard not cancel his weekend in Ross-on-Wye to see the girls. Richard was afraid James wouldn't take care of himself left alone.

“You know, I know you like to call me an old man,” James told him, “but I'm not senile. I can remember to eat and go to the bathroom and change my clothes for three days. Go see your kids.”

Richard's response was to kiss the top of James’ head. “I never thought of you as senile, but you are an old man,” he teased. 

“An old man who lived alone before you, silly boy,” James replied. “Go.”

Richard grinned. “Promise you'll check in with me?”

“I promise. Go.”

Richard had been gone for a day. James knew if Richard didn't get a message from him soon, he’d freak out. So James grabbed his phone and texted:

_Feeling better, had a nice nap. Had tea and juice today, will have soup later. Love you._

A few minutes later Richard texted back:

_Good. Iz and Willow send get well wishes. Will be home tomorrow night. Love you._

James grinned, knowing that would hold Richard for a couple of hours. This would give James a chance to think about a few things.

He never thought he’d have Richard in his life in this way. He was beautiful when they first met; beautiful, but in many ways still a boy. When Richard became a father James still barely knew him, but he could see the growth, could see he was a bit less of a boy. As they worked together and Richard became a father for a second time, James could see his depth increasing, but he was still boyish and quite beautiful. It was the time James stared to recognize his attraction to Hammond, but he also knew nothing would ever happen. 

And then there came the accident and the aftermath. It was hell on everyone, first praying just for his survival, later that he would regain his faculties, even later that he would not be too different. When Richard finally came through that battlefield, he was scarred and tempered and haunted, but he was still Richard, to James even more beautiful. And he loved him. Still, despite a brief encounter between them, James could never hope to ever really have him.

And then he did. Beyond his wildest dreams. The joy and contentment in James’ life was more than he ever hoped in all the years he dreamed of Richard loving him. But James also realized the time for a change was coming. The signs of stagnation were beginning. It was not a problem yet, but the cornerstones had been laid. James knew exactly what he wanted to do.  
After all, he could no longer imagine having anyone other than Richard. But how was he going to do this, exactly?

James realized he was going to need a lot of help.

***********

“Is that what you want to do?” Jeremy asked, his blue eyes very large. He was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face.

James nodded. “Do you think it will work?”

Jeremy took a sip of his pint. “It could,” he answered. “Of course it would involve Hammond not having a clue until the right time. Could that happen?”

“This is a man daft enough to once ask what the main ingredient of egg salad was,” James reminded Jeremy to loud laughter, “so, yes. Do you want to take part?” 

“Sure, I’ll take part in your plan, though you will definitely need some help.” Jeremy paused. “Have you talked to Mindy about this?”

“I have,” James answered. “And she had me talk to Izzy and Willow. She felt they were old enough to have their input.”

“So what did they say?”

“The girls are all for it,”James said as he finished his pint. With a wicked grin he added, “the level of my conspiracy knows no bounds.”

Jeremy smiled at that. “If I didn't know better, I’d call you an evil genius, May.”

“Why, thank you, Clarkson. Glad you can see the obvious.” In a moment James turned serious. “I wish Mindy was more happy with it.” Jeremy looked confused. “She seemed okay with it,” James explained. “I just think it made her a little sad.”

Jeremy shrugged. “I think I can understand that,” he said. “But you know when she saw the truth of things between you two she didn't stand in your way. And from what Hammond says, she’s happy in her own life, too. Maybe it's just the right time for this.” Jeremy finished his pint. “Now, for what you want to do, we’re going to need the printer…”

***********

An hour later James returned home, where Richard was watching an old movie on the telly. “Hello there,” Richard called over his shoulder.

“Hammond,” James acknowledged as he stepped into the living room. He slipped in behind Richard on the couch. “Did you eat?”

“I had some pot noodle,” Richard answered. “How about you?”

“Had a sandwich at the pub. I might pay for it later, it felt a little heavy.”

“It's okay, I bought a new bottle of the pink stuff earlier.” Richard grinned as he imagined James’ grimace behind him. “So did you work things out with Jez?” 

“Yeah, he feels better.” James had told Richard he was taking Jeremy to the pub because he was feeling neglected, complaining James didn't hang out with him as much anymore. It was a good cover for James to discuss with Jeremy what he wanted to do, and Richard bought it.

“Good,” Richard answered. The movie ended and Richard turned to James with a grin. “Good movie, sorry you missed all of it,” he said. “I'm heading up to bed. Join me?”

James grinned back. “I’ll join you soon,” he said and gave Richard an affectionate kiss. He watched Richard go upstairs and drew a sigh. He now knew how he was going to do this, that he could. It was going to happen. Suddenly James felt the butterflies flip in his stomach.

He was definitely going to need a couple of spoonfuls of the pink stuff.


	2. The Beauty of Infinite Light

A couple of weeks later, Jeremy, Richard, and James were at Silverstone to film their next episode. This time it was a debate whether old-model Aston Martins were better than newer-model Aston Martins. They received the gold envelope and read the first challenge, laughing their way through the filming.

At lunch, the guys were eating with Andy and their cameraman Iain when an assistant walked up to the table with a gold envelope. “Oh, another challenge already?” James asked. The assistant handed the envelope to Richard.

“So, what's the challenge then?” Jeremy asked.

“I'm not sure it is a challenge,” Richard answered. “The envelope has my name on it.”

“But it's a gold envelope,” Andy said. “It has to be a challenge.”

“It would be a first,” Richard stated, “for one of us to receive an individual challenge.” He opened the envelope.

On the card were printed two simple lines:

_**Unlimited joy, unlimited time  
And the beauty of infinite light** _

“I don't understand this,” he said. “What does this mean?”

James took the card and read it. “I have no idea,” he said. “Have you gone all poetic in your challenge writing, Wilman?”

Andy looked at the card and shook his head. “I didn't write this,” he reported.

“It is a nice turn of phrase, though,” Iain smiled.

“We have to get back to work,” Andy announced, standing up. “Hope you figure out why one of us sent that to you, Hamster.” Andy turned away from Richard to hide the smile on his face.

But Richard did see the look on Andy's face and he turned back to Jeremy and James. “Okay, what's the joke?” he asked them. “I know one or both of you are in on this, whatever it is.”

“Who, _me_?” Jeremy asked, exaggeratedly.

“ _Us_?” James repeated in the same tone.

“Yes,” Richard smiled. “This is a conspiracy--”

“Is it?” Jeremy replied.

“--so now that I know it is, whatever you’re going to do, do it. Go ahead.”

James shook his head and laughed. “Now Hammond,” he replied, “don't you know sometimes the best part of things like this ends up being the _anticipation_ of what's to come?”

Jeremy nodded. “That's right,” he added. “So... you just wait.” Then he added a “mua-ha-ha-ha-ha” and walked away with James.

**********

“Come on James, what's the surprise?” Richard asked for the umpteenth time as they entered the house.

“For the millionth time, Hammond, I have no idea,” he replied with a grumpy tone, but suppressing a smile. 

“But James…” Richard was beginning to whine, which suited James just fine. He knew the suspense was torturing Richard. It would throw Richard completely off the track of what the surprise really was. “And I see that grin, May. You're enjoying my suffering, aren't you?”

James chuckled. “What I’m enjoying is the fact I'm going to need to put _something_ in your mouth to stop you from asking questions,” he purred, taking Richard's arms and pushing them behind his back. “Aren't I?” The move rendered Richard speechless; James could feel him tremble slightly and his skin took on a flush. “Go upstairs, Richard. I will deal with you... shortly.”

Watching Richard climb the stairs without a word, James realized how much fun he was going to have in the meantime.

**********

Richard picked up Izzy and Willow on Thursday night for a three-day weekend in London. When they arrived at James’ house it was late, so the girls went immediately to the guest room and went to bed.

James was already asleep when Richard undressed and climbed into bed. He placed one hand on James’ shoulder and shut his eyes, not wanting to wake him.

“Are the girls here?” James mumbled sleepily.

“Already in bed,” Richard whispered. “Didn't mean to wake you.”

“It's okay,” James replied. “I have to do some writing tomorrow.” 

“I know,” Richard told him. “That's why I'm taking them to the planetarium tomorrow.” 

James rolled over and looked at Richard. “The planetarium?”

Richard nodded. “I asked them to find something to do for the day so you’d have the place to yourself. They chose this. There's supposed to be a program tomorrow called _The Arctic Sky_.”

James shut his eyes and nodded. “Good,” he noted. “Anything else?”

Richard grinned. “Yeah... what's my surprise?”

“Goodnight, Hammond.”

“But James--”

“Goodnight, Hammond.”

**********

“ _The Arctic Sky_?” James chuckled with Izzy and Willow at breakfast the next morning. “That's a nice touch.”

“That was Willow,” Izzy giggled.

“I just looked up the planetarium hours on the website and saw it,” Willow shrugged. “Since Dad told us about the trip to the North Pole, I thought it was right.”

James smiled and handed Izzy a gold envelope. “Slip this into your father's bag when he’s not looking,” he whispered.”And if he asks any questions, you know nothing.”

“You're going to drive Dad nuts,” Izzy told him with a grin. “He can't stand surprises.”

“I know,” he answered back with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Izzy barely managed to slip the envelope into her pocket before Richard made it downstairs. “Okay, do we have everything?” Richard asked.

“Yes, Dad,” Izzy answered.  
“Yes, Dad,” Willow repeated.

“Good, because James needs time to write and we can't disturb him by coming back and forth for things we forgot.”

“We have what we need, Dad,” Izzy answered Richard.

Richard turned to James. “I’ll text you,” he said, giving him a quick kiss. “Happy writing.”

“Thanks.” James watched them leave, then made himself some tea, turned on some Bach, and sat down at his computer.

**********

Richard and the girls thoroughly enjoyed The Arctic Sky, and afterward toured the rest of the exhibits at the planetarium. He then took Izzy and Willow to lunch. While he went to the restroom, Izzy saw her chance. She took the envelope out of her purse and slipped it into her father's bag and resettled herself before Richard returned. Izzy and Willow shared a giggle and Richard was not the wiser.

They next decided to take a ride on the London Eye. Staring out of their observation pod at the expanse of London below, Izzy and Willow chattered excitedly as Richard heard the text prompt on his cellphone.

_Finished writing. Having fun?_

Richard texted in reply:

_Loads. Will start home soon._

James texted back:

_Ordering pizza tonight. How about Team Monopoly tomorrow?_

From Richard:

_Sure. You and Willow vs. Izzy and me. She won't let you cheat._

From James:

_Where do you think I got the idea of robbing the bank from?_

Richard finished and dropped his cellphone into the bag. “Hey, what's this?” he asked. He pulled out the gold envelope and opened it.

Like before, the words were printed on a plain white card:

_Thinking of the infinite sunlight at the North Pole and the infinite starlight in a field in Norway_

Richard smiled to himself and Willow noticed. “What is it, Dad?”

“James wrote something to me,” he answered. “And obviously he put you guys up to slipping this note into my bag.” He grinned at them. “That can only mean you’re in on his surprise for me. So what is it?”

“What surprise?” Izzy replied, trying to make herself look as innocent as possible.

“There's a surprise?” Willow asked, picking up on her sister's cue.

Richard crossed his arms and stared at them. “Do you know how I’ve always known when you weren't telling the truth? You both try to make innocent faces. Now you know there’s a surprise and I want to know what it is.” He waited. “Well?”

After a moment Izzy sighed. “We promised not to tell,” she told him. “I think James would be upset if it didn't stay a surprise.”

That brought Richard up short. Whatever this surprise was, James had clearly worked a lot on it. “ Yes, I think you’re right,” he finally said. “Okay, I promise I won't badger you to tell me any more. Can you at least tell me if you think I’ll like it?”

The girls looked at him sidelong. “We hope so,” Willow finally answered, trying her best to not give anything away.

Richard nodded. “ Well, meanwhile James has offered a pizza for supper, so let's go home.”

As they exited the pod when the wheel deposited them on the platform, Izzy and Willow shared a surreptitious high-five, having dodged a bullet.

**********

That night James watched Richard sleep next to him, the lines of age and daily stress smoothed. James wasn't sure quite what he was feeling. There was his natural self-depreciative state when he questioned why someone like Richard wanted to be with him. But if James didn't feel the confidence within himself he never would have embarked on what he was doing now. He knew he was committed to seeing this through, no matter what. He knew what he wanted at the end of things. so to get it he had to sweat his way through these periods of uncertainty. James was willing because he loved this beautiful, funny, sexy, brave man sleeping contentedly next to him.

Richard stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. “James?” he whispered. “Something wrong?”

“Just not very sleepy,” James whispered back.

“I know how to wear you out so you’ll sleep,” Richard answered with a sexy grin. 

“The girls are here,” James reminded him. “And we can get a bit loud.”

“Only because you know how to make me,” he argued. James smiled, but he shook his head. “No, huh?” He sighed. “What can I do to help?”

“This,” James answered softly as he draped an arm over Richard and pulled him close, giving him a slow kiss. Richard spent the next little while running his hand through James’ hair until he finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. When Richard drifted back to sleep he dreamt of the North Pole, of staring at the otherworldly infinite daylight with James by his side. And he dreamt of their first kiss under the stars in Norway.

**********

“Americans have a phrase for the look on your face right now, May,” Jeremy nearly laughed during a tea break.

“Which is?” James asked.

“'A long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs,” Jeremy answered.

James sighed, trying to calm down. “The next card is ready,” he said, as Jeremy noted his face had taken on a slightly gray color. “I didn't think it would make me this unnerved.”

Jeremy chuckled. “It matters to you,” he said gently. “I think something would be wrong with you if this didn't make you at least a little nervous. Do you think he knows your ultimate plan?”

James smiled. “No, and I think Izzy has stopped him from guessing. He knows I’m planning some surprise, but she apparently told him that I'd get really upset if he figured it out, so he promised to let me keep my secret.”

“Daughters can convince you of anything,” Jeremy answered. “Of course, the older she gets the more Izzy realizes her Dad's pretty thick.” James and Jeremy shared a laugh.

Meanwhile, Richard was continuing to work, filming a test drive for a later episode. The crew smiled at each other knowingly as he was asked to repeat multiple takes, not to mention the requisite add-in shots of him driving the car.

Finally the reason for the multiple takes became clear when he was handed another gold envelope. This time the card read:

_**Unlimited freedom that's rightfully mine  
And is yours is unlimited life** _

Richard stared at the lines, confused. It was the same perplexed look Jeremy saw when Richard found him in the portacabin. “Something is making the hamster wheel in your brain spin, Hammond,” Jeremy offered.

Richard held up the envelope. “James is being obscure with this one,” he said. “I can't figure out what this means.”

Jeremy shrugged. “James is being James,” he said. “All these years you and I have known him, and I think we've only just scratched his surface.”

Richard smiled as he sat. “Maybe that's why I love him,” he sighed. “He’ll always have that bit of mystery to me.” He was silent for a bit. “I wonder if ultimately that was what happened with Mindy and me. After being together for so long we learned everything there was to learn about each other. We stopped being able to surprise each other. I love her, I always will, but being with each other like that for the next 20-30 years…”

“What about James?” Do you think you could live with him for the next 20 or 30 years?”

Richard was quiet a moment, staring at the envelope. “Unless James is doing something elaborate to dump me, then yes,” he answered. “I would live with him anywhere and in any way he wants.”

“Oh, for God's sake,” he replied, grimacing like someone put way too much sugar in his tea.

“You asked,” Richard shrugged. “I'm getting lunch. Are you coming?”

“Yeah, be there soon.” He waited until Richard left, then walked over and knocked on the closet door. James’ head peeked out of the doorway. “I hope you heard that, May,” Jeremy grumbled. “I nearly got diabetes just hearing something that sweet.”

“Yeah, I heard it,” James answered softly and smiled. He knew things were moving in the right direction.


	3. Loving as Ultimate Might (and the power of peace and truth)

The following week brought a surprise. Richard's parents decided to spend the weekend in London to visit him. It was a major event for a few reasons. For one, the Hammonds loved living in the countryside as much as Richard did (living in London was a matter of necessity and not preference for Richard), so visiting London was important for them. His parents worked with various charities they supported, so it was rare for them to have a free weekend. And this weekend held a deeper meaning. For a long time after the divorce, Richard had not disclosed the real reason why his marriage ended, and Mindy felt it was up to Richard to tell them. Unfortunately there were too many stories of sons and daughters rejected by their parents for being involved in same-sex relationships. Telling the truth to his brothers finally gave Richard the courage to tell his Mum and Dad, and when he did they had a shocking reaction--they didn't love him any less and had wondered to themselves whether James had harbored secret feelings for years for their son. And that maybe Richard had for James just as long. He was quite gobsmacked at their perception, but they’d shrugged and simply said, “Love is love, Richard.” So to Richard this visit to London to see him was a sign of their acceptance of him and James together.

“Did you get them settled in at the hotel?” James asked Richard when he returned home.

“All settled in,” Richard answered. “And they’re looking forward to lunch with your parents tomorrow.”

James grinned. “I remember when we filmed the challenge with our Mums. They really got on well with each other. I thought it would be nice.”

“It is nice,” Richard smiled back. “And I'm ashamed to admit I didn't think of the idea myself.”

“Well, we can't all be geniuses, Hammond,” James teased.

“No, we can't,” Richard agreed. “And it makes me wonder if the genius in the relationship has made this a part of the surprise for me?”

All James could do was shrug. “I do think,” he gave a slight grin, “you are seeing hidden messages in everything. You're becoming downright Freudian, Richard. Sometimes a tree is just a tree.”

“And sometimes messages in gold envelopes hold deeper meanings,” Richard muttered.

**********

“This lunch has been so lovely, just to spend the time with our sons,” James’ mother smiled. “Richard, you know I treasure you as much as James’ father treasures you.”

“That whole nasty business when James was ill... I don't think we could have endured it alone,” James’ father said. “It was a testament to having such outstanding parents,” he added to the Hammonds. “Richard risked his own health and his life out of love for James, his family, everyone really.”

Richard shook his head in denial. “Don't let them exaggerate,” he said to his parents. “I could barely think straight, and the Mays are trying to make me a superhero.”

“Excuse me, Richard,” Mr. Hammond replied, “but we are well aware what kind of sons we have, and James’ parents are not far off the mark if they see you as a hero.”

James’ cellphone rang. “It's Wilman,” he announced. “Excuse me while I take this, please.” He stepped away from the table.

Richard's mother smiled after him. “He is indeed something special,” she said gently.

“He is indeed,” Richard chuckled slightly.

“How long did it take for you to see how special he was?” Mr. Hammond asked James’ parents.

“We knew as a baby he was highly observant,” Mrs. May answered. “He would stare at things and quietly take them in.” 

“It wasn't until he learned to speak, and then to read at such a young age that we realized he had to be close to a genius,” Mr. May added.

*He always connected instantly to things that were technical,” Mrs. May continued. “Science, engineering, aviation…”

“Music was his passion,” Mr. May stated. “Even then he loved Bach because it was so technically perfect. But he was always so shy. We knew relationships of any kind would be so difficult for him.”

“It pleased us greatly when he told us of his friendship with Jeremy and Richard. But as time went on and he started to speak of Richard in a different way, the more we realized James thought of him as more than a friend,” James’ mother said.

“When Richard finally revealed his true relationship with James, I admit it shocked us,” Richard's father said. “We’ve always been very traditional and we loved Mindy so much, and she loved us. And as her parents had died she became very much a daughter.”

“After Richard told us we had a talk with Mindy,” Richard's mother added. “We had already assured our son that we loved him, that love is love no matter who it was, and Mindy reinforced those feelings. If we had any doubts or questions about James, she put those aside for us.”

“So here we are,” Mr. Hammond resumed, “meeting the parents of the one who means so very much to our son. We can only hope James continues to bring Richard the contentment we see in him.”

Dessert arrived and everyone was served. When it came to Richard, however, the server said, “I was asked to present this to you, sir,” and he placed a gold envelope on the table.

“Oh, that's interesting,” Mrs. May said.

“I wonder what that is?” Mr. Hammond added, cocking an eyebrow.

Richard grinned. “I have a feeling you guys already know that,” he replied as he opened the envelope.

The card read:

_**The concept of loving as ultimate might  
The power of peace and truth** _

_Our parents know the strength love brings, and through it comes peace and truth. Soon, it will bring something else to you._

“Richard,” Mr. May prompted. Richard looked up at him. “James clearly loves you. What he’s wanting to do now, he’s doing because he loves you that much. If you love him as much, you’ll know when the time comes.”

Richard nodded. “I do love him that much,” he answered.

************

James had returned a few minutes later, apologizing for his absence and ate his dessert along with the rest. After lunch Richard spent the rest of the afternoon with his parents as James returned back to Hammersmith with his.

“I can give you some news,” James’ mother told him over tea. “As if there was a doubt, Richard most definitely loves you.”

James smiled. “I'm happy to hear it,” he answered. “I know I'm on the right track now.”

“You’ve always known you were right,” his father reassured. “The first time you told me what you felt for Richard, you knew it.”

“I thought I knew then,” James answered. “I truly knew just before the Rescue Challenge. Everything else has strengthened my resolve.”

Mrs. May reached up and kissed her son's cheek. “In that case,” she replied, “you have one final step to take.”

***********

“For a long time,” Mr. Hammond told his son, “your Mum and I wondered who had put that glow back into you. When the divorce happened--oh hell, before the divorce--you’d lost that inner light. When we noticed it had returned, we thought you were simply being cautious.”

“I was being cautious, in a way,” Richard replied. “I'm sorry I didn't trust you or Mum, but…”

Mr. Hammond put his hand on Richard's shoulder. “I know,” he answered softly. “There have been parents who rejected their kids over this. But I don't understand why. You're still my son, and you are still Andy and Nick’s brother. I don't have to understand you. All I have to do is love you. So...what is it about James? He seems nice and he’s clearly been raised by good parents.”

“That is part of it,” Richard smiled. “He is much deeper than anyone can imagine, but when he lets you in to see those other parts of him, what's in there is beautiful. It's spiritual. I can't imagine anyone else loving me as deeply as he does, warts and all. And I can't imagine my life now without him.”

“What about Mindy?” his father asked. 

“Mindy knew, she knew all of it,” Richard answered. “She knew I was in love before I knew it myself. Mind is someone who will be special to me. Not just for giving me Izzy and Willow, but also for letting me go.”

“Well, your Mum and I had a nice, long talk with James the other day,” Mr. Hammond told Richard, “and one thing I can assure you, he loves you very, very much. He told us how you introduce a little chaos into his life--which he says he needs sometimes--and if he didn't have you lightening him up at times, he wouldn't know what to do.” Richard smiled warmly at the statement.

Mrs. Hammond walked in. “Tea is getting cold,” she announced. “I don't want to drink this all by myself.”

“Coming, Mum,” Richard announced.

***********

Richard arrived home just before 9 to find James dressed for bed, turning lights out in the living room. As soon as Richard removed his shoes in the front hallway he looked up to see James leaning in the doorway, grinning. “Hi,” Richard greeted him softly. “Are you tired?”

“No,” James answered, sitting next to him on the bench. “Just bored, waiting for you to return. Have a good time with your parents?”

“Yes. Dad was wanting to talk about you, a lot.” James shifted uneasily, which Richard noticed. “It's his way of processing things. He wants to try to understand. It's a lot to take in.”

James nodded. “I imagine it would be,” he answered. “My parents have had longer to adjust. Of course, Mum was ahead of my Dad on that. She just wanted someone to keep me happy.”

“So is mine,” Richard stated. “But Dad did say he loves me, so I don't have to worry about that.” He leaned against James’ shoulder and sighed. “He is also convinced that you love me.”

“As my parents have always been convinced of you,” James replied, smiling. He turned his face toward Richard and tilted his chin up to give a slow, sweet kiss, his fingers brushing along Richard's cheek.

“That feels nice,” Richard whispered when the kiss ended.

“Plenty more where that came from,” James responded. “Promises of what's to come.”

Richard trembled slightly and James watched as his eyes grew dark. “I belong to you, James,” he said.

“I belong to you, Richard,” James answered back.

“Will you wait for me while I take a shower?”

“Gladly.”

When Richard walked out of the bathroom he found James waiting in bed for him, undressed. His blue eyes shone staring at him, the look on his face a mixture of desire and deep, deep love. The look filled Richard's soul near to bursting. As he slipped into bed next to James, Richard wondered to himself, not for the first time, if he was giving to James the level of love he was receiving from this man. It was the least James deserved.

The next little while was filled with gentle caresses and slow, deep kisses, nuzzling and licking, hands touching everywhere, kisses becoming less tender and more passionate, seeing the desire in each other's eyes, soft moans and deep growls, hips moving together to create friction. James reached down and held both their cocks together in his large hand, stroking them together, Richard's face registering surrender to his will. Then they were coming nearly together, James crying out, Richard arching his back and calling out James’ name over and over again, kissing each other again slowly and deeply, Richard's body trembling.

James rolled onto his side, pulling Richard with him. James caressed Richard's skin as he continued to tremble post-orgasm. His eyes were welling with tears, but also in them was love.

“Are you alright, Rich?” James whispered tenderly.

“I'm wonderful,” Richard answered. “But I think you may have made me pregnant.” The laugh from James was loud and true, and he reached to pull Richard closer to him. But James’ touch caused Richard to shudder once again. “Oh, God,” Richard gasped.

Concern flooded across James’ face. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Are you sure you're alright?”

“Feels so good,” he managed to gasp in reply. This time Richard pulled himself closer to James and kissed him. It was long and deep, and James had never felt more content from a kiss than in that moment. “You are a most amazing man, James May.”

Richard began to drift to sleep quickly. James grabbed a package of wipes he had on the nightstand and quickly cleaned both of them before sleep began to overtake him, too. _You inspire me, Rich_ was the last thought he had awake.


	4. The Harmony Constant

James stepped out of the shower and felt his stomach flip. God, he was so nervous. Everything depended on timing being perfect tonight, and yet so much of it was out of his hands. Part of him regretted making plans that involved everyone else doing what they were supposed to do. But he also knew these people were absolutely necessary. There was only one thing he needed to focus on getting right.

Andy and Jeremy had planned a road test for Richard to keep him occupied, and Jeremy was under orders to make sure Richard was kept all day. James had to make the right setting.

He had just enough time to dry himself and dress comfortably before the first knock on the door. James had ordered a special dinner for two from one of London's best restaurants, James selecting foods he’d know Richard would eat. A sumptuous four-course dinner prepared for them alone, served at home. It was costing the treasury of a few small island nations to do it, but to James it was worth it. And it was one of the most important dinners he’d ever have. So why not?

The first thing to do involved moving furniture around in the living room to accommodate a small table on a platform covered in linoleum. The dinner arrived partially prepared, where it would be completed and assembled by a chef in the kitchen. And it would be served to them, leaving James to enjoy his meal with Richard in relative peace. The table was covered with a tablecloth, followed by chairs and a single candle in the middle. Andy called to tell James that the shoot was done and Richard was on his way home. James bounded upstairs to get dressed.

Richard arrived home to find a couple of strange cars parked and wondered what was happening; no doubt a part of the surprise James has been playing at lately. Something about this new event intrigued Richard. James was particular about inviting strangers into his home. Richard was quite understanding of home being the place you could completely be yourself, which you couldn't be in public. James had once told Richard at least at home he could listen to Haydn's String Quartet in A Major while smearing peanut butter on himself if it so floated his boat--he didn't have to worry about putting on a persona, didn't have to consider the views of fans or sponsors. It was a refuge. But inviting complete strangers into the refuge meant they had a function of a type James found essential. Richard had resigned himself before to James planning a very elaborate surprise for him. Whatever it was, Richard knew this would be the night it was finally revealed.

Richard walked in the house to a delicious aroma from the kitchen and James greeting him at the front door. The sight of him took Richard's breath away. James was dressed very much like he had during a dinner they’d shared long ago, a bet James had lost involving a Porsche in British Racing Green, a night they stumbled upon a budding attraction for one another. The grey shirt James was wearing now brought out the blue in his eyes. “What's this?” Richard asked.

“Dinner,” James answered gently with a grin. “Dress the part.”

Richard listened to the sounds in the kitchen and glanced toward the living room, but his angle prevented seeing anything. “What exactly have you done?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Part of your surprise, but you should change clothes. Wear something presentable.” Without another word, Richard went upstairs.

When he returned downstairs 20 minutes later, Richard was freshly showered and dressed simply but nicely in a white shirt and black jeans. He found James in the living room, classical music playing softly on the stereo, a bottle of wine on the table, and the first course of dinner served. “Oh my God,” Richard stammered. “Look at it!”

James smiled as Richard sat at the table. “Are you surprised?” he asked.

“I'm staggered,” Richard answered. “But this must have cost a fortune.”

“It's for you,” James answered gently. He poured each a glass. “To being together,” he announced, holding up his glass in toast.

“To being together,” Richard softly repeated, touching his glass to James’.

Dinner was long and luxurious, each course seemingly better than the last. Richard marveled at the fact each course consisted of food he liked and then he realized James had arranged it that way. It touched him deeply that James remembered and made it this way just for him. He spent long moments just looking into James’ glowing blue eyes, thinking that James rarely looked more handsome, and thinking that this man filled his heart and soul more completely than he had ever dared to dream.

Dessert came and went, the China cleaned and washed and loaded to be returned to the restaurant. Arrangements had been made to return the next day to pick up the rest. Richard stayed in the living room while James wrapped up loose ends with the restaurant, enjoying the music.

James returned to the living room to find Richard standing in the middle of the room, his eyes closed, listening to a Rachmaninoff piece. He couldn't believe all his plans and schemes and arrangements were about to come down to a single moment, much less this moment was about to be given to his best mate, whom he thought never to be more than mates. “Alone at last,” he announced, trying to keep his voice calm. Richard smiled at him. “Now I get to do something I’ve been wanting to do all evening.” He pulled Richard close and wrapped his arms around him.

Richard smiled as James’ arms slipped around his waist. “Is that all?” he teased. “I mean, no kiss or anything?”

James chuckled. “Oh, that too,” he replied as he bent down and captured Richard's lips with his, moving slowly, his arms planted firmly on Richard's hips.

A few moments later Richard broke apart from the kiss, desperate to catch his breath. His eyes glowed as he looked up to James’. “Why are you so good to me?” he asked. “I mean, you planned this elaborate dinner and everything. Why?”

James flashed a smile that went all the way into the depths of his eyes. “Because I love you, you stupid boy,” he answered, his voice warm and gentle and tender. The tone of it sent a vibration through Richard's groin and he shuddered.

“I think,” Richard stated, hearing his own voice cracking, “I think it's about time you took me upstairs, don't you think?”

James held up a finger. “First things first,” he said. He fished the remote control for his stereo from his pocket and pushed a button. The classical music went silent, replaced by the twangy whine of a Dobro.

“Country/Western music?” Richard asked in shock. You don't listen to that. I don't listen to that! Or, at least, not much.”

“Just listen,” James encouraged.

There came the sound of familiar words. Words that had a strange meaning printed on cards in gold envelopes. Words that had their meaning as Richard's brain flashed on time with his daughters, time with his parents. Words that held a deeper, more complete meaning heard together.

_**Unlimited joy, unlimited time  
And the beauty of infinite light.  
Unlimited freedom that's rightfully mine  
And is yours is unlimited life.  
The concept of loving as ultimate might,   
The power of peace and truth** _

And it all wrapped up in a powerful final line

_**And the Harmony Constant in all of these things  
Is the thought of the future with you.** _

The music stopped. Richard turned to James, who’d taken a step back. His eyes were bright and he looked serious.

“Rich…” he began. James took a deep breath and let it out slowly and Richard knew he was now calm. “Rich, when I first met you and we became mates I couldn't predict we’d ever be here as lovers. I never thought I'd find someone who would love me as much as I loved them. And now I can't imagine a time where I would not have you in my life. You’ve become my light, my life, my love, and my power. And even when we get on each other's nerves, you are my constant harmony.” James went to his knee before Richard, staring up at his face, his eyes full and glistening. He pulled out a box and opened it, showing a simple platinum band. “Richard Mark Hammond, would you please marry me?”

Richard was stunned. Of all the possibilities of what James’ surprise for Richard might be, he’d not really considered this to be one of them. Not because he didn't think James loved him, but he thought James would never have taken the risk without knowing exactly how he would answer. James was methodical and cautious.

What Richard knew was this grey-haired, lovely man kneeling in front of him was...impossible. He was a pedant, overly analytical, believed minutiae was more entertaining than it really was, was horrifically stubborn and droned on and on.

He also knew this impossible man was who he wanted for the rest of his life.

“James Daniel May, that was _by far_ one of the cheesiest things you've ever managed to say to me without laughing,” he replied. “And I would _love_ to marry you.” His eyes filled with tears as James put the ring on his finger, then lifted him by the shoulders and kissed him firmly. “I belong to you, James,” he said softly.

“We belong to each other,” James replied, cupping Richard's face. “Let's go upstairs?” Richard nodded, and that is where they went.


	5. EPILOGUE

Richard collapsed back onto the bed, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, waiting for his heart to stop hammering against his ribcage. James was lying next to him in the same condition. There was no speaking between them, just the sound of both trying to catch their breath. Only the feel of James’ hand on Richard's shoulder kept both of them in the world. 

“Damn, Richard,” James finally murmured, chuckling slightly. “I guess engagement agrees with you.”

“I was inspired,” Richard answered with an exhausted smile. “And speaking of inspired...where the bloody hell did you learn how to do _that_?”

James had raised up on one elbow to look down at Richard. “I had to come up with something new in case you said yes,” he answered simply. “I wasn't quite sure if you would enjoy it or not.”

Richard laughed. “Oh, believe me, that was very enjoyable. But what would you have come up with had I said no?”

“We don't have to find out, do we?” James asked, concern suddenly clouding his face. “You haven't changed your mind already?”

“No, no,” Richard quickly answered, staring at the ring. The band was wide and shone only the way platinum could manage, engraved at the top with a modern version of the Claddagh. He admired the masculine yet emotional design of the piece. “This ring is beautiful,” he announced, holding his hand up to the light. “Like dinner, though, I fear you spent more than a few quid for it.”

Next to him, James let out a content sigh. “I’m not so gauche to tell you how much I spent for tonight,” he replied, “but let's just say I will have to wait until next year to make the down payment on the new LaFerrari.”

Richard cocked an eyebrow. “In other words, you bet your entire future on tonight.”

“You could say that, yes.”

“You're not a gambling man, James.”

“I wasn't gambling, Hammond,” James answered softly as he kissed Richard, his fingers stroking Richard's hair. “Shower?”

“Shower.”

In the bathroom as James turned on the water and tested its warmth, Richard hesitated. “What is it?” James asked.

“You never said,” Richard began. “Do you like the ring?”

James smiled fully. He remembered a movie he watched the other night, waiting for Hammond to come home. He remembered being unexpectedly moved by the girl, who would never get the boy she wanted, as she helped him impress the one he did. And when she was resigned to never having him, it turned out he’d wanted her all along. James remembered the final line, the one that ended the story so perfectly, but one he hoped was just the perfect beginning for him and for Richard:

“‘You look good wearing my future,’” he answered.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks to everyone who's read and enjoyed my stories of Richard and James. Wildes' story 'Night Call' set me on the path and I recommend that story highly.
> 
> This is not the end of my writing, I hope. I think I have other stories to tell in other fandoms, and maybe more here. Meanwhile, those who want to write a humdinger of a wedding story are free to do it.


End file.
